Homestuck - Hojas color naranja (Jade x John)
by Kimera Desghostler
Summary: Universo alterno, cero SBURB, cero peligros de muerte, y una infancia relativamente común. [Contiene temas sugestivos, sugiero su lectura por parte de un público ligeramente maduro; Estelariza con la relación Jade x John] Jade queda huérfana a edad temprana y es adoptada por los Egbert, John deberá lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia ésta nuevo miembro de la familia entre odio/amor.


**[Prólogo]**

Aún recuerdo con claridad, esa tarde de otoño, cuando mi padre hizo entrar por la puerta principal a aquella chica tan curiosa de gafas enormes, cabello alborotado, y con tan particular vestido, aunque si lo recuerdo mejor, lo verdaderamente particular en aquella primera impresión seguro fue el peluche de pulpo que tan ferozmente apegaba a su pecho.

Jade Harley era el nombre, y quizás por lo natural que me resultaba ver mis dientes chuecos frente al espejo, no noté en ese instante que los suyos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

"John, hijo, ésta chica es Jade, y se quedará con nosotros un tiempo puesto que sus padres han muerto, se amable con ella y trátala como a un miembro más de ésta familia".

La petición era sencilla, pero mi mente de niño no supo (o más bien, no quiso) analizarla a fondo. Me acerqué a ella tímidamente sin saber que decir, mis labios un poco pegados finalmente se abrieron para decirle "Hola, bienvenida a casa". Compartíamos algo, supongo, ambos habíamos perdido miembros de nuestras respectivas familias. Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, mi papá siempre solía decirme que murió cuando nací, pero por alguna razón no sé si realmente tragarme ese cuento incluso hoy. Luego estaba ella, recién convertida en huérfana, había sido entregada a nosotros de mano de su abuelo.

El hombre con bigote en calidad de aventurero empedernido hablaba en voz baja con mi padre, pero yo podía oírles. "Ahora mismo no puedo cuidar de ella, estoy muy ocupado con mis negocios, espero puedas comprenderlo…" decía el abuelo de Jade, mientras que mi padre respondía "…no te preocupes viejo amigo, un favor es un favor, además, solo serán unos cuantos años."

Estaba intentando escuchar mejor la conversación, cuando Jade me tomó por la orilla de mi camiseta, dando tironcitos, casi con ojos de cachorro asustado y diciendo en voz muy baja: "¿Me enseñas tu cuarto?". Estaba a punto de sacudírmela de encima, pero por la manera en que me observaba, pude ver en sus ojos que ella ya conocía todo lo pertinente a su situación. Era muy triste, pues con solo escasos 8 años, ella y yo, ya habíamos tenido que aprender a aceptar y sobrellevar estas cosas.

Casi por inercia, la tomé de la mano y le ayudé a subir las escaleras. Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y le hice pasar; se notaba su emoción, casi como por arte de magia su angustia emocional se había tornado en curiosidad y afabilidad; ella deseaba conocer ese nuevo micro-mundo, la habitación de alguien más, de alguien que no era ella. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero en los días consecuentes, cuando Jade nos explicó que había perdido no solo a sus padres si no a su hogar, le entendí. Lo había perdido casi todo, y seguro que aquel pulpo afelpado era de lo poco que había logrado salvar.

"Estuvo feo", dijo Jade, "había fuego verde, fuego de colores, era feo pero igual era bonito". Se notaba su esfuerzo por no llorar. Para distraerla le terminé de dar el tour por nuestra casa; justo al término, nos llamaron los adultos. "Hijo, ayuda al señor English a bajar las pertenencias de Jade de su… Mmm… Carro". Mi papá hablaba de esa forma pues el "carro" del abuelo de la pequeña era una limosina, pero igual procuré acatar.

"¿P-pertinencias?", en tanto que me corrigió con "pertenencias hijo, pertenencias… Ósea, sus cosas pues". Luego de entenderlo mejor, ayudé a bajar las maletas, que no eran muchas. Algo de ropa y juguetes, como una computadora muy rara, se veía más costosa que la mía.

La primera semana fue algo incómodo para todos, no era algo normal para mí que hubiera tres personas en la mesa, tres personas sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión, o tres personas turnándose para ocupar el baño. "Hijo, procura dejar algo de leche para Jade, ella también debe desayunar". Escuchar cosas como esa me hacía sentir enfermo. Supongo que es lo mismo que sienten todos los que fueron hijos únicos cuando tienen a su primer hermano o hermana, un egoísmo infundado y cruel.

Al principio, dormíamos en la misma habitación; era muy molesto pues Jade daba muchas vueltas en cama, a veces me hacía caer de la misma. Otras veces me quitaba la cobija y me hacía pasar frío. Gracias a Dios, al mes mi papá terminó de arreglar la habitación para visitas adecuándola para ser una habitación digna de una señorita. Mi cuarto "mío de mí", todo para mí, comenzó a sentirse vacío cuando ella se mudó al que mi papá le había preparado. Con el pasar de los días, iba a verla a su cuarto y le invitaba a salir a jugar a la pelota, o a ver películas conmigo.

Debo admitir que no fue muy buena idea haberla invitado a ver "el ataque de las pirañas voladoras", sé que fui un niño precoz, pero no podía entender en aquel entonces que no todos los niños están acostumbrados a ver tanta sangre en "vivo" y a todo color. Durante todo aquel año ella no se atrevió a poner un pie cerca de ríos, lagunas o el mar (de las pocas veces que pudimos ir). Me sentía culpable, así que cuando llegó el día de su cumpleaños, esperamos que tomara una siesta y fuimos al centro comercial, le compré un nuevo peluche de sus queridos "tanglebuddies" y regresamos triunfantes, para descubrir que ella había despertado en nuestra ausencia, y como consecuencia de ello, se había puesto a llorar de miedo.

Gracias a eso comprendimos el terror que le causaba la soledad, cosa que no era de esperarse, por lo que le había pasado. La consolamos, compramos palomitas de maíz, rentamos "Con Air", y le entregué el peluche. Nos pasamos toda la noche viendo mi filme favorito, aunque a ella no pareció interesarle mucho en realidad.

Ya habían pasado casi 8 meses desde que le había conocido, pero creo que mi padre y personalmente yo, ya le habíamos tomado inmenso cariño a esa pequeña, y aquella misma noche, antes de dormir, Jade me dio un besito en la mejilla antes de irse a dormir; "gracias por el regalo John, eres el mejor del mundo". ¿El mejor qué? Quise preguntar, pero no pude hacerlo, los nervios no me dejaron; la emoción era mucha pues al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños, pero no se trataba solo de eso. Mi corazón de niño sentía algo nuevo que jamás había experimentado.

Ojalá todo hubiera permanecido así de sencillo en nuestra casa, pero no fue así, no fue así…

**[Final del prólogo]**

**Notas: Pronto el capítulo I.**


End file.
